James Graham's Rayman Claus is Coming to Town Part 11.
Here is part eleven of James Graham's eleventh movie spoof, The Year without a Santa Claus. Cast * Baby Santa/Kris Kringle - Dil Pickles (from Rugrats) * Young Kris Kringle - Dumbo (from Dumbo) * Adult Kris Kringle - Rayman (from Rayman) * Kris Kringle (Santa Claus) - Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) * Jessica - Ly the Fairy (from Rayman) * Jessica (Mrs. Claus) - Didi Pickles (from Rugrats) * Topper - Dopey (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Burgermeister Meisterburger - Admiral Razorbeard (from Rayman) * Grimsby - Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey (from Rayman) * Winter Warlock - James P. Sullivan (from Monsters Inc) * S.D. Kluger - Doc (from Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) * Tanta Kringle - Kanga (from Winnie the Pooh) * Dingle - AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Wingle - Thomas O' Malley (from The Aristocats) * Bingle - Baby (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) * Tingle - Pongo (from 101 Dalmatians (1961 version)) * Zingle - Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) * Burgermeister's Soldiers - The Robot Pirates (from Rayman) * Children - Slightly, The Twins, Cubby, Nibs, Toodles, and The Globox Children (from Peter Pan and Rayman) Transcript *Narrator: But there was no rest for the group of our casts. Soon they were forced up of Civilization. Up far past the far Northern City. Past where even most animals lived. Up to the North Pole. (Rayman and Ly travel to the North Pole, taking their friends with them, and start building a castle workshop) *Rayman: This is it, people. (laughs) And this is it now. We'll build overselves a nice house. (chuckles) Yes, while we're at it. We'll build overselves a castle and best toy factory in the world. And that's what they did. And in no time at all, Rayman's castle land workshop was finished in time. Now they were busy on making presents and checking lists to find out who was naughty and nice. And did they need toys and lists? Yes, they did! Because you see! Despite warnings from Admiral Razorbeard, Rayman Kringle's name is now Rayman Claus, while Mrs. Ly's name is now Mrs. Ly Claus. And as years went by, animals delivered letters by the thousands. *Stu Pickles: Aw, just look at this list. Well, load up the sleigh. And this is the fourth trip this month. *Narrator: You see, he still had to travel by night, because he was considered an outlaw. Well, as time went by, it changed, Razor and his guards kinda went off and ran out of power. And by that time, the people realized that Razor and his guards were silly. Well, everybody had a wonderful laugh, and then forgot all about him. Yeah, the more older he got, and the more famous he became. That's why he's called Stu Claus. *Stu Pickles: It turned into quite a proper decission. I can hardly keep up with the orders. I'm afraid I'll have to live with journeys on a time of wonderful years. And which nights should I go out? I wonder. *Narrator: It wasn't a hard decission to make. They chose, of course, the Holyest Night of the Year. The night of pro-found law, which was a perfect night for giving. Christmas Eve. And that's how it's all started. Category:James Graham Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoofs Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Movie Spoof Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Santa Claus is Coming to Town Parts